Renaissance
by Millama
Summary: Un bal. Bien après la victoire sur Lord Voldemort. Draco meurt de l'intérieur, rien ne semble pouvoir le guérir...


_**Bonsoir les gens! :D**_

 _ **Cette nuit, vous avez le droit à un petit texte que j'ai écrit en écoutant une musique. J'adore cette sensation. Quand j'écoute une chanson, que les idées fleurissent dans ma tête et que j'en ressens chaque vibration dans mon corps.**_

 _ **La musique provient d'une série sympa "Being Human", que j'adore bien qu'elle ait ses défauts.**_

 _ **Musique : Absofacto ~ No power.**_

 _ **Je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps, mais c'est comme vous le souhaitez! :)**_

 _ **Je vous fais des biyouuuus !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

Les corps valsent, les gens bougent, et moi ? Je suis seul au milieu de tous. Mon cœur est vide, ma tête est froide. Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce que je fais ici, ni de ce que je suis. Tout va vite autour de moi, pourtant je les perçois comme au ralenti. Je vis dans un réalité différente de celle de tous ces gens aux parfums, robes, et bijoux coûteux qui n'ont jamais rien fait d'autre que de reléguer les tâches ingrates aux sous-fifres sans jamais se salir les mains. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais eu à tuer un homme pour que sa famille reste en vie, aucun d'eux n'a le poids des remords et de la culpabilité sur les épaules. Aucun d'entre eux ne passent devant un miroir brisé tous les matins parce qu'ils ont trop tapé dedans après avoir vu leur sale tête s'y refléter.

Je me sens tellement seul…on dirait que mon âme a été bannie. Beaucoup pensent que j'ai été exclu par tous pour la simple raison que j'avais fait des choses horrible, pourtant la vérité est tout autre : je me suis banni moi-même parce que je n'en pouvais plus de faire souffrir les autres. Mes amis, ma famille, tous ont eu à subir des choses atroces par ma faute. J'ai fait souffrir des gens que je n'aimais pas plus que ça, mais leurs regards me hantent. Ce regard d'incompréhension pure et simple. Aucune haine dans ce regard, aucun sentiment rancunier, ni même effrayé, juste…de l'incompréhension.

Je serre mon verre plus fort, je n'arrive pas à bouger plus que ça, comme si j'étais coincé et que faire un seul mouvement me détruirait. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que j'en arrive à ce point-là, pourtant je ne peux plus bouger. Ma volonté ne semble plus assez forte tous mes muscles ont abandonné, ma vie m'a abandonné. La chance est partie depuis bien longtemps. A-t-elle seulement existé un jour?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne lentement, chaque mouvement me fait mal et je comprends une chose. Je suis devenue trop lent pour cette réalité. Tout va à une allure normale, c'est juste moi qui ne fonctionne plus comme il faut. C'est pour ça que je souffre. C'est peut-être le prix à payer pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Ou peut-être que le prix à payer se trouve dans les yeux de celui qui a tapoté mon épaule. Un regard vert émeraude que je connais plus que bien. Un regard inquiet pour moi alors que je suis celui qui ait provoqué la plus part de ses souffrances. J'ai envie de lui hurler de s'énerver contre moi, de me détester, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Il attrape ma main.

Il m'entraîne derrière lui. Comme si j'avais été recouvert d'argile qui avait séché sur moi, je sens les douleurs s'en aller petit à petit. Comme si l'argile s'en allait par petits morceaux. D'abord mes pieds, puis mes mollets, mes genoux, mes cuisses, le bassin, le torse. Le temps semble reprendre un cours normal. Plus il m'incite à aller vite, plus l'argile s'en va. Plus je me sens libre. Son seul contact parraît me délivrer.

Il s'arrête brusquement. Me met une baffe, me serre contre lui, m'embrasse. L'argile explose, se détache de moi, d'un coup je prends une grande inspiration comme si ma tête sortait de l'eau. J'ouvre de grands yeux, je suis électrisé. La vie m'envoie un impact en pleine tête et je me sens vaciller, je me rattrape à lui et là, la passion l'emporte.

Il me colle au mur, des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je me sens enfin vivant. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me donne un coup de bassin. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou et inspire à fond son odeur. Il malaxe mes fesses, m'arrache le tee shirt. Ma peau me brûle, ma gorge et en feu, mes larmes coulent plus vite. Mon cœur est au galop.

Tout s'accélère, nos vêtements volent, nos corps s'entrechoquent. Tout n'est que dureté, violence, acharnement, passion, envie. Tout va trop vite pour mon cerveau tout juste remit dans la course. J'ouvre la bouche, il entre en moi sans plus de cérémonie, un cri silencieux m'échappe. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos. Là, contre le mur, me prend le seul que j'avais toujours envié et détesté. Le seul qui m'ait fait revenir à la vie par un simple touché, une baffe, un baiser.

Les minutes passent, nos corps ondulent, Mon dos claque contre le mur, il enfonce ses doigts dans la chair de mes fesses. Mais je ne ressens rien d'autre que ce plaisir immense qui envahit toutes les parties de mon corps. Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un air qui ne vient pas. Il colle ses lèvres aux miennes, nos hanches s'attirent une dernière fois et c'est l'apothéose. Je me contracte autour de lui et il jouit en moi. Nos cris se mélangent dans le baiser.

Alors nos lèvres se détachent, mes jambes regagnent la terre ferme et il pose son front dans le creux de mon cou, un soupir de bien être lui échappe. Ma respiration est encore trop rapide, mes mains enserrent sa taille. Je revis. Je me sens enfin entier.

« _ Je te hais. Je t'en veux. Mais putain je t'aime. »

Son souffle caresse mon cou et je resserre mes doigts sur ses hanches.

« _ J'en ai autant à ton service, Potter. »

Il relève la tête, m'embrasse avec violence.

« _ Tant mieux, parce que je ne souhaite plus te lâcher. »

Il passe une main derrière ma nuque, m'embrasse cette fois avec douceur, nos bassins s'attirent. Une nouvelle danse commence, et celle-ci n'est pas prête de prendre fin…

Car enfin...

Je renais.


End file.
